This invention relates to an improved process for the preparation of certain bis-bromoalkyl ethers.
It is generally known that lower (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)bis-bromoalkyl ethers are prepared by reacting a brominated alcohol with an aldehyde and hydrogen bromide to afford the desired bis-bromoalkyl ethers and water. Typically, this reaction gives a yield of from about 75 to 80%. Further purification of the desired product requires separation of water formed during the reaction and then distillation.
It is also known that 1,3-dioxolane can be reacted with acetyl chloride to obtain an "acetate" (chloromethyl acetoxyethyl ether). Further, 1,3-dioxolane can be reacted with (CH.sub.3).sub.3 SiI to obtain a trimethyl silyl ether (ICH.sub.2 --O--CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OSi(CH.sub.3).sub.3).
These reactions are fundamentally different from the present process in that the second oxygen atom is not removed from the molecule but it is still present in a protected form.